A typical known contactless electric supply apparatus is one that is placed on a ground surface and supplies electric power to an electric reception section mounted in a vehicle (for example, Patent Literature (hereinafter, abbreviated as PTL) 1).
In PTL 1, two units, i.e., an electric transmission unit and an electric reception section are provided. The electric transmission unit includes a ring-shaped electric transmission coil and a casing that houses this coil, and is placed on a road surface side position where a vehicle stops, such as a parking space. The electric reception section includes a ring-shaped electric reception coil and a casing that houses this coil, and is placed on the bottom surface of the vehicle at a position that faces the electric transmission unit placed on the ground surface. The surface of the casing that faces the electric reception section of the electric transmission unit (hereinafter referred to as “upper surface”) is formed so as to be in parallel with the radial direction of the electric transmission coil.